Suffer the Fray
by Langus
Summary: A drabble about Orihime and Ulquiorra. It's what I think might happen between them in the end. Will there be romance? Death? None of the above? You'll have to read to find out! Please review while you're there  I'd love to hear what you think! Oneshot.


"The Shinigami has arrived."

His gaze was cold, his expression the hallmark of apathy. She started but did not turn his way, stubbornly keeping her back turned so he could not see her face. After today she would hate him, she would loathe the very thought of his existence. Once he killed that Shinigami the inner light that'd drawn him to her like a whispering flame on the darkest of nights would be extinguished.

Standing in silence while waiting for her to make the next move, he realized that there was another curiosity which had piqued his interest in her from the start. He couldn't understand what it was that drew her to the Shinigami she called "Kurosaki-kun". The boy was utter trash who'd survived thus far on luck and an impressive will to live. The boy was brazen, incompetent and completely useless when it came to protecting what he deemed to be his - in this case, the girl.

Perhaps most confusing was her complete devotion to him. Since he'd brought her to this place she'd cried many tears, but none were for her own fate. They were all for him; she'd worried herself sick over the thought that her "Kurosaki-kun" might be destroyed. He'd watched her waste away day by day, consumed by grief over the Shinigami's fate and for what? The boy hadn't the slightest notion she cared for him.

Whether his ignorance was by choice or simple dull wittedness he couldn't be sure, but he found it distasteful all the same. Perhaps it was simply her name, but a part of him thought that perhaps she deserved…more. Orihime Inoue was just a human, yes, but something made her different than the rest. She had the potential to be great but the Shinigami and her other-worldly friends dragged her down. Could she not see that they made her weak? Their attempt to break into Las Noches alone proved how reckless and unworthy they were!

Had she been so inclined her blind devotion and determination would've made her a fine Arrancar. They'd tried to show her the benefits of joining the winning side and what she could become but she was obstinate and hard headed. She refused to see reason even when it was staring her plainly in the face. As one who'd lived his entire existence through reason and logic, he found her dedication to the others repulsive.

The only way he could open her to the truth, he reasoned, was to kill them all. Perhaps with the blood of her friends spilt in rivers the veil would finally be lifted from her eyes and she would see her own potential for the first time. Maybe then she would stop doubting herself, stop relying on them to save her and realize that she'd possessed the power to save herself all along.

"What will you do?" Her voice was soft and melancholy, but held a glimmer of hope in it that he found repulsive. Even now she was praying for some miracle to save them all, some brilliant gift of good luck that would mean a safe return for all of them.

"What I am ordered to do," he retorted, his tone short. It should've been obvious to her what his answer would be. He didn't need to explain himself any further. The shiver that ran down her spine told him she'd understood the meaning of his words perfectly.

He pitied her, not for what she was about to lose but for what she could not seem to accept. There were no miracles in this place and she should not expect any. After so many weeks here he thought perhaps she would've realized that on her own, but apparently she was more simple-minded than he'd first thought. Hueco Mundo was a land built without hope or joy and Las Noches was the epicentre - its heart. It would not change for anyone, least of all a weak human girl. She was a fool for believing it would, as was he for expecting better from her.

"Will you…please promise not to kill Kurosaki-kun?"

She turned to look at him and he took note of the tear marks running in twin rivers down her cheeks. He glanced away from the desperate look in her eyes. That helpless look sickened him just as all weakness did, yet he couldn't help but notice the way her tears so closely mirrored his own.

"I will not."

He didn't hesitate before responding. He would not and could not, even if he'd been so inclined. He was bound to obey Aizen-sama's orders but she was not restrained thus. If she truly wished to save the Shinigami she would have to do it herself. But could this girl defeat all of Hueco Mundo and Aizen-sama as well?

Though he doubted she had the strength or will power to destroy so much life, he found himself wondering what it would be like to die by her hand. He wasn't entirely sure how he felt about it but was surprised to find that he wasn't entirely opposed to the idea. It was a novel thought really, to be killed by the one person in all of Hueco Mundo that he conversed with by choice.

Seeing that she'd turned away once more he retreated towards the door, knowing that the Shinigami would soon arrive. He was utterly indifferent towards the battle to come, having already concluded what the outcome would be. With an inward sigh of resignation he stopped before the large door leading into the main hallway.

As he waited for the great white door to open he took one last glance over his shoulder at the girl. Her head was bowed so that gentle waves of auburn hid her face from view but he could see the glistening tear drops that'd settled on her hands. She was still crying for that boy…such a waste.

"I'm sorry…please forgive me."

She spoke up at last but so softly he had to turn towards her fully to hear what she'd said. His mouth pressed down in a deep set frown as he stared at her. Pathetic. She was begging that Shinigami for forgiveness. She obviously knew she lacked the resolve to save him and the others and he found her display crude and distasteful.

Losing interest in her for the first time since the day he'd met Orihime Inoue, Ulquiorra turned his back to her with a sigh of disgust and took a step into the vacant hall beyond the door. In the silence that followed, her next words rang perfectly in his ears so that he could not mistake their meaning again.

"Tsubaki. Koten Zanshun. I reject."

It only took a moment, barely the expanse of time taken up by a single breath, before all that he saw was red. It flowed around him in a glistening lake and he stared long and hard at the colour, amazed to see something so vibrant in a place that lacked life of any kind. Gray. Her eyes were gray like everything else in Hueco Mundo as she peered down at him, a distinct mask of concern and pity covering her features. And then she was gone.

He listened to the deadened sound of her feet pounding hard against the floor until the echoes reverberated no more. Of all the beings in Hueco Mundo, he'd never once considered that she would be the one to destroy him. But he didn't mind it so much - dying by her hand that is - if it meant that she was finally free.

With one last breath, so was he.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Just a little drabble...something I've been thinking about for a couple of weeks now so I thought it was about time to get it down on paper. Who knows if it'll actually turn out this way...I kind of doubt it because Orihime's a bit of a goody goody but who knows eh? Please take a minute to review if you feel so inclined. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this alternate pairing. Thanks!


End file.
